Takahashi's Host Club
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: This is the sequel to Endeavors of a Double Life. Kagome is leaving just as the two academies are combining into one. Will Takahashi burn or can they survive the change? Will Inuyasha cope? And just who in hell do these new Ouran freaks think they are?
1. Signing In

Hey there!! Once again I've tricked myself into writing a fiction meant to stay on hold. I know you guys like it, but it drives me nuts when I have like six other stories going. Anyways you probably don't care about me babbling on like this. Here is the most wanted sequel out there; the sequel to Endeavors of a Double Life . 

Disclaimer: Guys I really hate repeating myself so here it is: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!!

Inuyasha: BadBoyYasha

Kagome: ShikonStarKags

Sango: LecherSlayerSasa

Miroku: PlayboyBunnies4life

Shippo: FoxyLad

Kirara: SexKittenRara

Sesshomaru: SexyCanI

Rin: OrangeRhinestones

Akitoki: BetterThanU

Kagura: WickedWitchOfURDreams

Hojo: UrALoser

Eri: NightDancerEri

Kohaku: BookWormHaku

Kana: WhiteIsTheNewBlack

Kouga: JocksR4life

Ayame: RedheadsHaveAllTheLuck

Tamaki: CrownedKingOfOuran

Haruhi: CommonerAmongTheKings

Kyoya: DarkHorseOfFinances

Renge: QueenOfTheDramaticArts

Mori: MyLipsRSealed

Honey: UrASweetie

Kaoru: PokerFacedPrinceKao

Hikaru: MaskedDevilHika

* * *

Chapter One: Signing In 

_BadBoyYasha signing in_

_ShikonStarKags signing in _

_LecherSlayerSasa signing in _

_PlayboyBunnies4Life signing in _

BadBoyYasha: So is it final, Kags? Are you really moving back home?

ShikonStarKags: Mom said I had to come back home. She wants us to be a "normal" family again I guess.

BadBoyYasha: This is such bullshit! How the fuck do they expect me to just sit here and watch you go?

ShikonStarKags: It's not like I want to go, Yasha. It's just the way things are turning out.

BadBoyYasha: This bites…

LecherSlayerSasa: I'm sorry I had to be the one to be the bearer of bad news.

ShikonStarKags: It's not like you did it on purpose, Sango. My family is severely fucked up that's the problem.

LecherSlayerSasa: As fucked up as Miroku? LOL.

PlayboyBunnies4Life: HEY I READ THAT! Bitch…

LecherSlayerSasa: You're such a prick, Ro! Why do I even put up with you?

PlayboyBunnies4Life: Cause you love me ^-^

LecherSlayerSasa: Man was that a mistake…

PlayboyBunnies4life: Look I'm trying to give up being a lech…just now isn't the best time.

LecherSlayerSasa: It's called effort. Why don't you try it sometime?!

_LecherSlayerSasa signing off_

PlayboyBunnies4Life: Sango, come on!

_PlayboyBunnies4Life signing off _

ShikonStarKags: Will he ever learn?

BadBoyYasha: Doubt it…

_JocksR4Life signing on_

_RedheadsHaveAllTheLuck signing on_

JocksR4Life: Yasha, what's going on dude?

RedheadsHaveAllTheLuck: Hey Kags, how are you?

BadBoyYasha & ShikonStarKags: Sucky

JocksR4Life: Someone find out Katashi is actually a girl?

BadBoyYasha: No, Kags has to go back home. She's transferring again.

RedheadsHaveAllTheLuck: Oh no! Kagome, you can't leave!

BadBoyYasha: That's what I've been telling her

ShikonStarKags: Guys, if I had I choice to stay you know I would. But until I turn eighteen I don't have a say.

JocksR4Life: When's your eighteenth?

ShikonStarKags: Nine months from now

RedheadsHaveAllTheLuck: When are you due back home?

BadBoyYasha: In three days…

JocksR4Life & RedheadsHaveAllTheLuck: Damn that really does suck

ShikonStarKags: I know. I hate my life.

RedheadsHaveAllTheLuck: How about we throw you a giant party before you leave? How's that sound, Kags?

ShikonStarKags: Ayame, you really don't

RedHeadsHaveAllTheLuck: No time to waist! I'm off to plan a party :D

_RedheadsHaveAllTheLuck signing off_

JocksR4Life: Wait for me, Yame!

_JocksR4Life signing off_

_SexKittenRara signing in _

_FoxyLad signing in_

SexKittenRara: Is it true that you're leaving, Kags?

ShikonStarKagome: In three days I'm transferring back home

FoxyLad: Well that bites

BadBoyYasha: No shit Sherlock

SexKittenRara: Ayame says she's throwing you a goodbye party

ShikonStarKags: Yeah I know

FoxyLad: Man word travels fast around here

BadBoyYasha: What do you expect it's the internet

SexKittenRara: Well, talk with you later, Kags. I have to go help Ayame.

FoxyLad: Later guys!

_FoxyLad signing off_

_SexKittenRara signing off_

_SexyCanI signing in_

_OrangeRhinestones signing in _

SexyCanI: So Kagome is leaving Shikon is she?

OrangeRhinestones: I could cry!

BadBoyYasha: Yeah me too

ShikonStarKagome: I'll still get to see you guys…one way or another

SexyCanI: Whose going to keep Kouga in line now?

OrangeRhinestones: Oh no I forgot all about Koko

BadBoyYasha: Better start looking

OrangeRhinestones: That's a good idea

_OrangeRhinestones signing out_

SexyCanI: Rin, wait for me!

_SexyCanI signing out_

BadBoyYasha & ShikonStarKags: Okay…

_WickedWitchOfURDreams signing in_

_BetterThanU signing in_

_NightDancerEri signing in_

_UrALoser signing in _

WickedWitchOfURDreams: Yasha, is Kags really leaving us

BetterThanU & UrALoser: Please say it isn't so!

NightDancerEri: You can't leave, Kags!

ShikonStarKags & BadBoyYasha: Three days

BetterThanU & UrALoser: Damn it!

_NightDancerEri signing off_

UrALoser: Gosh, Eri where you going?

_UrALoser signing off_

BetterThanU: Kagura, think we should go check on them?

WickedWitchOfUrDreams: Yeah. Kags, please try to find a way to stay with us.

_WickedWitchOfUrDreams signing off_

_BetterThanU signing off _

BadBoyYasha: Now they know how I feel…

_BookWormHaku signing on_

_WhiteIsTheNewBlack signing on_

WhiteIsTheNewBlack: Have you guys heard the news?

BadBoyYasha: What that Kags is moving?

WhiteIsTheNewBlack: NO! KAGS IS MOVING?

BookWormHaku: When did that happen?

ShikonStarKags: When I got a phone call two days ago.

WhiteIsTheNewBlack: OMG does anyone else know?

BadBoyYasha: I think you two are the only ones who didn't know up until now.

BookWormHaku: Thanks for not informing us up until now

BadBoyYasha: Didn't know you wanted Kagome gone that badly

ShikonStarKagome: SHUT UP YOU TWO! Kana, can you please tell me the other news?

WhiteIsTheNewBlack: Shikon and Taisho Academe are combining to make a both boy and girl school.

BadBoyYasha: No way!

BookWormHaku: That's not all

WhiteIsTheNewBlack: I guess some elite students are going to be transferring to the new school from Ouran High School

ShikonStarKags: That rich school in the west?

BookWormHaku: Yeah.

WhiteIsTheNewBlack: I actually talked to one of them today. He says he's the creator of a Host Club and he'll be forming one here.

BadBoyYasha: A HOST CLUB!!

BookWormHaku: Yep a host club

WhiteIsTheNewBlack: Well Kohaku and I better get going. Later!

BookWormHaku: See ya.

_WhiteIsTheNewBlack signing out_

_BookWormHaku signing out_

BadBoyYasha: This bites hard

_BadBoyYasha signing out_

ShikonStarKags: Ashikarazu…*Ashikarazu means I'm sorry*

_ShikonStarKags signing out _

XcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXc

_CrownedKingOfOuran signing in_

_CommonerAmongTheKings signing in_

_DarkHorseOfFinances signing in_

_QueenOfTheDramaticArts signing in_

_MyLipsRSealed signing in_

_UrASweetie signing in_

_PokerFacedPrinceKao signing in_

_MaskedDevilHika signing in _

CrownedKingOfOuran: Haruhi, what do you mean you're not going to act like a girl at this new transfer school?

CommonerAmongTheKings: Sempai, I honestly don't care what people think of me. If I want to dress like a guy I will.

CrownedKingOfOuran: Haruhi, daddy doesn't approve.

PokerFacedPrinceKao & MaskedDevilHika: Boss, she's not your daughter remember?

CrownedKingOfOuran: Mom!

DarkHorseOfFinances: And I'm not your mother, Tamaki.

_CrownedKingOfOuran signing off_

UrASweetie: Where's Tama-chan?

MyLipsRSealed: …

CommonerAmongTheKings: Probably off to grow mushrooms

DarkHorseOfFinances: Well, I should probably go collect the harvest.

_DarkHorseOfFinances signing off_

PokerFacedPrinceKao: What a baby!

MaskedDevilHika: I agree with you there

PokerFacedPrinceKao: Are you saying you don't agree with me all the time? *sniff*

MaskedDevilHika: Kaoru, that's not it at all!

_PokerFacedPrinceKao signing off_

MaskedDevilHika: Kaoru! Kaoru where'd you go!

_MaskedDevilHika signing off_

UrASweetie: Let's go get some cake, Takashi.

MyLipsRSealed: Okay

_UrASweetie signing off_

_MyLipsRSealed signing off_

CommonerAmongTheKings: Rich bastards…

_CommonerAmongTheKings signing off_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! And no **not all **the chapters are going to be like this. I thought that this would be a good way to start off the fic. Please review!!


	2. HOST CLUB INTRO: 4U who don't know OHSHC

Hey there guys!! This is for all of you readers who have no idea who the **Ouran High School Host Club** are. Since you're reading the sequel to **Endeavors of a Double Life** I am assuming you know about Inuyasha already. So I'm not going to go into too much detail. Alright let's begin so you can fully understand Takahashi's Host Club.

Arigatou,

leshamarieinuyasha

* * *

_**The Ouran Host Club Cast**_

_Tamaki Suoh: _17 year old pretty boy with blond hair and violet eyes. He's the creator and president of Ouran High School's exclusive Host Club. Madly in love with transfer student Haruhi Fujioka he doesn't exactly know how to express his love. Most of the time acting like a spoiled brat when he doesn't get his way and putting on the dramatics Tamaki knows how to get a good laugh out of everyone. He's immature and brainless, but has his sweet and tender moments. He really wants to make the women around him smile because he hates seeing them upset and crying. Tamaki is the guy most women would like to see in their dreams because of his dashing looks, gentleman like attitude, and his chivalry. When not sulking in a corner growing mushrooms, he's helping someone in need or playing the piano with passion. He's been dubbed the Prince type.

_Haruhi Fujioka: _16 year old transfer student with short cropped brown hair and chocolaty brown eyes. Being a straight A student in middle school at the end of her eighth grade year she received a scholarship to go to the exclusive Ouran High School for the extremely rich and beautiful. Not wanting to be doled over by the males at her new high school and wanting to stick to her studies, Haruhi disguised herself as a boy. One day upon stumbling into a room she thought would be a great place to study she ends up meeting Tamaki and the host club breaking their eight million yen vase. Haruhi, to pay them back, has to serve as one of the host members until she can repay her debt. Tamaki and the guys soon figure out Haruhi isn't a boy, and end up developing a crush on her. Haruhi is a very natural girl who enjoys peace, quiet, and a good book. She hates being fussed over and is very independent. Living alone with her cross dressing father after her mother passed away, Haruhi is pretty open to things that are different. She doesn't feel there are any restrictions of what males and females can do, and she chooses to do what she feels makes her happy. Although she has a hard time admitting it, she has fallen for Tamaki who she refers to as Sempai. Haruhi has been dubbed the Natural type.

_Kyoya Ootori_: 17 year old finance keeper of the host club who has short black hair and hazel eyes. Kyoya, best friend of Tamaki, is like the vice president of the Host Club. The youngest son of his parents Kyoya is not seen worthy enough to inherit his father's multi-million dollar business. Trying to prove himself both in the eyes of society and his father Kyoya wants to make his way to the top with financial business. Sometimes seeming heartless and a bit conniving deep down this "dark prince" has a heart. Kyoya's sly, clever, and mysterious profile attracts the ladies to him quite easily although nearly nine times out of ten you'll see him politely decline. Kyoya's catch phrase "Use whatever is at hand, be it friend or foe." He has been dubbed the Cool type.

_Hikaru Hitachiin: _16 year old Hikaru is the big brother to his identical twin Kaoru Hitachiin. Although only a few minutes apart Hikaru seems to be the leader of this redheaded and emerald eyed duo. A level rougher than his twin, as Haruhi calls it, Hikaru is quite possessive around the ones he cares about the most. Unaware really of the feelings himself, the oldest double has developed feelings for Haruhi (who sees him only as a best friend). Putting on a "brotherly love" act with his twin to attract and appease the female customers of the Host Club; it is unknown if the two actually share sexual feelings for one another. Hikaru loves to be mischievous and has a bit of a wild side. He often gets jealous and doesn't know how to control the way he feels inside. Hikaru loves his brother so much that he would be completely helpless without him. And he like his twin Kaoru wants to know what it feels like to be told apart. (The only one so far being able to do that is Haruhi; maybe that's why he feels a bond with her) Hikaru has been dubbed the Little Devil type.

_Kaoru Hitachiin_: 16 year old Kaoru is the youngest of the Hitachiins'. He like his identical twin brother Hikaru is a member of the exclusive Ouran High School Host Club. Kaoru along with his brother plays the taboo act of "Forbidden Brotherly Love" to attract the attention of female customers. It isn't known wither or not the twins really do share sexual feelings for one another (but it's always good to imagine right?) Kaoru a little more in tune with his surroundings and can see right through Hikaru's exterior. He can see that his twin is in love with Haruhi even while Hikaru himself is still a bit unsure. Not wanting his brother to be miserable, Kaoru often tries to set Hikaru up on dates with Haruhi hoping the two will fall in love eventually; even if that means Kaoru is to be left alone in their well secluded twin world. Kaoru is innocent and is always looking after Hikaru even though he is the youngest. His seemingly greatest fear is that he'll be left alone once Hikaru realizes what he wants; something outside their private bubble. Kaoru like Hikaru has been dubbed the Little Devil type.

_Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka_: 17 year old Honey is a bit like a cupcake. Beautifully decorated and sweet on the outside and just a bit tart on the inside. Playing the cutesy act for the swooning female customers of the Host Club Honey is actually a force to be reckoned with. In middle school the champion of Karate and Judo. Honey now has traded in his days of violence for something a little more leisurely. Acting like a seven year old instead of a seventeen year old the blonde haired brown eyed cutie spends his time munching on sweets (especially cake), taking naps, cuddling Usa-chan (his stuffed rabbit), and receiving piggyback rides from his cousin Mori. Honey acts a bit spoiled at times, but really has a heart of gold. Just watch out if you wake him up while he's napping…BOOM! He'll kinda explode. Honey has been dubbed the Loli-Shota type.

_Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka_: 17 year old Mori like his cousin Honey is skilled in the art of Karate and Judo. Black hair, hazel eyes, a tall and tanned exterior no wonder all the female clients can't keep their fan girl eyes off this guy. Mori unlike talkative Tamaki is very silent. Hardly ever saying a word unless absolutely necessary, Mori just enjoys keeping his lips sealed and staying by his cousin's side. Dubbed by the club the Strong Silent type.

_Renge Houshakuji_: A spontaneous 16 year old girl with long dirty blonde hair and mocha brown eyes. She is the manager of the Host Club. Upon first meeting the Host Club she is convinced that Kyoya is her fiancé (b/c of a video game) and that the two of them are going to get married. She later develops a crush on the "guy" Haruhi. (Poor Renge so confused). Renge is headstrong and sassy. She won't let anyone else make her mind up for her. She has a lot of spunk and attitude and seemingly always knows how to bring in the dough for the group. Although she sometimes seems insensitive, Renge does have feelings. She wants the club to be the best that they can possibly be. In a way she is almost like our cocky jock Kouga from Endeavors of a Double Life; only female.

* * *

Alrighty then this is the Host Club!! Hope this helps you on the journey of reading Takahashi's Host Club. Thanks a ton!! And if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask cause I love helping the reviewers ^-^. Thanks again and please review!!


	3. Petty Welcomes and Hefty Goodbyes

Not updating must have been torture for all of you nay? Well since all of u have been reading and leaving me awesome comments I've decided that it's about time that I update kay? Hope you like the chapter and don't forget to review!!

Disclaimer: Hate to be one to harsh the mellow *hehe Mellow = Death Note* but I don't own Inuyasha or the OHSHC.

* * *

Chapter Two: Petty Welcomes and Hefty Goodbyes

Dressed in a light pink mini-dress with white belt wrapped around the middle and a rose pinned in the upper right hand corner of her breast, Kagome emerges from her shared dorm room. Inuyasha appears seconds later dressed in a pair of faded denim blue jeans and a light blue button down shirt. Wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist the two leisurely to the dorm of Kouga and Sesshomaru. Letting out a heavy sigh the two knock loudly on the hardwood door, an emerald eyed Shippo wearing a kaki pair of knee length shorts and a pink button down shirt appearing before them. Ushering the couple into the dorm room, the first thing Kagome catches a glimpse of is the bright red and orange _We'll Miss You_ banner hanging off from the ceiling.

"You like the banner?" Ayame asks walking over to the gloomy couple; her orange cocktail dress with white trim swaying behind her.

"Yeah. Thanks Ayame." Kagome swallows hard trying to hold back a bout of oncoming tears.

"And this party isn't just to say goodbye." Sango reinsures her best friend touching her shoulder; she is wearing a violet blouse with crystal buttons and a jean mini skirt.

"It's to celebrate the time you've spent with us." Kirara smiles softly appearing beside her sister; she is wearing a hot pink lace tank with a white wife-beater, a jean mini skirt, and a neon pink pair of leggings.

"We love having you here at the academy." Shippo grins holding his girlfriend's hand.

"Even if you lied to us about being a dude." Kouga adds before getting a punch to the shoulder; he's wearing a pair of dark denim blue jeans and a green button down shirt.

"What the idiot means to say…" Hojo starts rolling his auburn colored eyes; he is wearing a pair of green and white plaid shorts with a white polo shirt.

"Is we're happy you took that dare." Akitoki finishes smirking at the glistening orbed teen; he's wearing a pair of blue and yellow plaid shorts with a yellow polo shirt.

"Without you Kagome, I would have never known that I needed to improve myself for the woman I love." Kohaku nods pushing back his ebony colored locks; he is wearing a pair of knee length jean shorts with a black button down shirt.

"And I wouldn't have become closer to Sesshomaru." Rin blushes holding her cheeks; she is wearing a dark blue and white Hawaiian flower printed dress.

"You make our academy bright and cheerful." Eri swoons latching onto Hojo's arm; she is wearing a jean mini skirt, a white lace tank, and a purple polo.

"You keep Inuyasha busy so that's a plus." Sesshomaru chuckles as Rin flicks his ear; he's wearing a sliver button down shirt and a black pair of skinny jeans.

"You've become a great asset to us all." Kagura states looking over at Akitoki who is nodding vigorously; she is wearing a turquoise low cut blouse with a yellow float skirt.

"And what we're all trying to say is…" Kana begins wiping at her leaking eyes; she is wearing little black cocktail dress with a red rose pinned to the breast.

"We want you to cherish us in your heart as we will with you in ours." Miroku whispers as Sango wraps her arms around his broad shoulders; He's wearing an indigo button down shirt with a black pair of skinny jeans.

"We love you, Kagome." Inuyasha murmurs as the ebony haired girl breaks down in tears.

"Thank-you all!" Kagome exclaims as she sobs into her boyfriend's chest. "Thank-you all so much."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the party begins keyboards start chattering out west. Deep in conversation the Host Club prepares for their flight to the newly formed Takahashi Academy.

Tamaki: CrownedKingOfOuran

Haruhi: CommonerAmongTheKings

Kyoya: DarkHorseOfFinances

Renge: QueenOfTheDramaticArts

Mori: MyLipsRSealed

Honey: UrASweetie

Kaoru: PokerFacedPrinceKao

Hikaru: MaskedDevilHika

_CrownedKingOfOuran signing in_

_CommonerAmongTheKings signing in_

_DarkHorseOfFinances signing in _

CrownedKingOfOuran: So when have we all agreed to meet at the airport?

DarkHorseOfFinances: Do you ever pay attention?

CommonerAmongTheKings: It's Tamaki we're talking about so what do you think?

CrownedKingOfOuran: HARUHI! That's not nice to say about your father.

_PokerFacedPrinceKao signing in_

_MaskedDevilHika signing in_

MaskedDevilHika: For the last time, Tono

PokerFacedPrinceKao: With all due respect

MaskedDevilHika and PokerFacedPrinceKao: HARUHI IS NOT YOUR LITTLE GIRL!!

DarkHorseOfFinances: They have a point you know

CommonerAmongTheKings: See I told you so…

CrownedKingOfOuran: This is so depressing T.T

_MyLipsRSealed signing in_

_UrASweetie signing in _

UrASweetie: Kyoya, why's Tama-chan crying?

MaskedDevilHika: We told him Haruhi wasn't his daughter

PokerFacedPrinceKao: Which if you think about it…

DarkHorseOfFinances: Technically it's true

MyLipsRSealed: …

_QueenOfTheDramaticArts signing in_

QueenOfTheDramaticArts: I got them! I got the tickets!

DarkHorseOfFinances: Shouldn't you have gotten them a little sooner?

CrownedKingOfOuran: Yeah, this is a bit last notice

QueenOfTheDramaticArts: SHUT UP! You didn't just ram your way through a crowd to get First Class seating for three private jets now did you?

UrASweetie: RENGE-CHAN YOU'RE AMAZING!

QueenOfTheDramaticArts: I know ^_^

CommonerAmongTheKings: So who's sitting with who and where?

QueenOfTheDramaticArts: Well…seating was a bit of an issue.

MaskedDevilHika: Just what exactly do you mean?

PokerFacedPrinceKao: You did get me seats with Hikaru didn't you.

QueenOfTheDramaticArts: Not exactly…

MaskedDevilHika: WHAT?!

QueenOfTheDramaticArts: Plane one is going to hold Kyoya and myself

DarkHorseOfFinances: Of course =_='

QueenOfTheDramaticArts: Plane two will hold Kaoru, Hunny, and Tamaki

CrownedKingOfOuran: NO!! I CAN'T LEAVE HARUHI WITH THAT MONSTER!!

MaskedDevilHika: HEY! WATCH IT SPAZ!

CrownedKingOfOuran: Mother!

DarkHorseOfFinances: SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU!

QueenOfTheDramaticArts: And Plane three will hold Mori, Haruhi, and Hikaru

UrASweetie: But I need Takashi with me!!

MyLipsRSealed: Yeah

QueenOfTheDramaticArts: Take it or leave it our plane leaves tonight.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki: THIS SUCKS!

_CrownedKingOfOuran signing off_

_CommonerAmongTheKings signing off_

_DarkHorseOfFinances signing off_

_QueenOfTheDramaticArts signing off_

_MyLipsRSealed signing off_

_UrASweetie signing off_

_PokerFacedPrinceKao signing off_

_MaskedDevilHika signing off_

* * *

Oh gosh what's going to happen next? I can't write the next chapter until I have at least let's make it five reviews ^^ If you can do that I'll update!! Thanks a ton and support the fiction XD


End file.
